To be able to detect defects in motor vehicles or to carry out services on these, diagnostic devices are used in today's motor vehicles. A diagnostic device of this type is described in German Application No. DE 20 2006 019 993 U1, for example.
The mobile diagnostic device for motor vehicles described in German Application No. DE 20 2006 019 993 U1 includes a first interface for establishing a data link to a diagnostic interface of the vehicle electronic system and at least one processor unit for controlling the first interface and for reading out diagnostic data from an error memory of the vehicle electronic system. The mobile diagnostic device is in this case used by an appropriately trained operator. In addition, appropriate documentation of the motor vehicle manufacturer or also training courses, etc., may be made available to the operator of such a diagnostic device for diagnosing defects in motor vehicles.